Funeral of Hearts
by Holy-Angel-Lucifer
Summary: I remember standing there in the pouring rain with a gun aimed at me, fear flooded my heart and I trembled. I was not invincible, I was merely human.


This...I wrote after listening to HIM's Funeral of Hearts song over and over again.

Angsty/character death

Pairing: EdxRoy

Disclaimer: This story does not relate to the anime or music company, any names, places, or titles is used for purely fictational purposes. Now get off my back and let me sob.

NO FLAMES

* * *

Funeral of hearts

I remember standing there in the pouring rain with a gun aimed at me, fear flooded my heart and I trembled. I was not invincible, I was merely human.

Whoever it was took careful aim. I hear splashing footsteps running towards me.

The stranger's finger was on the trigger. The footsteps were closer now.

The trigger was pulled.

"ED LOOK OUT!"

BANG!

My eyes widened as I saw his body fall back, blooding spurting from the bullet wound in his chest. Time seemed to slow as I watched him fall, as I ran towards him, as I collapsed beside him, my shaky hand reaching out to touch his face. I pulled him close to me as gently as I could, cradling his head in my lap.

"R-Roy?" I managed to choke out, my heart had leapt into my throat and I had a difficult time speaking "Roy? It's me. It's Ed… come on wake up… wake up please..." tears were rolling down my cheeks now, coming in a strong flow.

"Heh...you owe me big time kiddo..." he muttered as he opened his onyx eyes, gods they were beautiful, even when he was in pain, and looked at me calmly "you okay?"

"I'm fine...how about you?"

He coughed violently, blood splattering his now deep purple jacket "I'm okay..."

I knew he was lying, in my heart, I knew Roy wouldn't be alright, but I had to hope. It's all I could do now.

"Yeah… yeah, you're going to be okay..." the tears began flowing even quicker now "you're gonna be fine..."

"Damn… straight I am" he muttered smiling at me. I continued to hold him, sobbing as the rain poured down on us.

Because I knew I could do nothing to save him this time. _**I knew Roy was going to die.**_

"Oh Roy..." I kissed his forehead and his hand found mine, holding onto it tightly "oh my poor, poor Roy..." his breathing was coming in shorter gasps now.

"Ed, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." each word seemed to be hurting him; I could see it in his eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're never going to be apart, remember?" I said, using a falsely reassuring tone and I tucked my hair behind my ear to keep it from getting in my way "we promised each other we'd never be apart."

"I...can't keep that promise Ed, I can't anymore..." he whispered painfully "you know what Ed?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow... would be our first anniversary..." he smiled slightly "we've been together almost a year now." Were those tears streaming down his face or rainwater? I couldn't tell "Ed?"

"Yes Roy?" time was ending for him, his eyes were hazing as I watched him.

"Please make sure... I can see the sky... maybe by Maes, promise me..."

See the sky? By Maes? What? "What do you mean Roy?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Promise me" he begged.

"Okay! Okay, I promise! But what are you talking about!"

"I love you Ed...forever..." his eyes fluttered shut.

"Roy! No, Roy what do you mean? Roy? You can't die! Please no...GOD NO! Not him...please! Not him!" I didn't know how long I screamed, or called his name desperately, I didn't know when Al and Riza found me, soaked and covered in blood, refusing to let go of Mustang's... no...not Mustang... Roy's body, but they managed to pry me away from him while several other people placed him on a stretcher and carried him off. I cried and begged for them to let me go, protesting that Roy wasn't dead, but I knew he was. I knew it, and it was killing me.

Days came and past and I became a shadow of my former self. I barely ate, slept or talked to anybody but Al who comforted me almost all the time.

At the funeral I remember standing at the head of the Military.

I saluted as did the other personnel that were behind me as they began to lower the casket in which my lover would forever sleep. After they did I walked up, pulling something out of my pocket.

A single Carnation.

_'Oh how you loved these so much.'_ I thought as I inhaled deeply, remembering back to a few months ago.

_

* * *

__"Roy?" Roy looked up from his spot, fingers entwined in my hair._

_"Yes Ed, what is it?_

_"What's your favorite flower?"_

_He laughed "Favorite flower? Why do you ask?"_

_"I just want to know."_

_"Well, if you must know, it's carnations."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, now stop squirming, I'm playing with your hair." he said_

_"Stupid Roy!"_

_"But you love me." that reckless grin made me smile a bit in return._

_'I do love you, I always did'_

* * *

Idropped it in, watching it as it landed on the wood. Then I turned and nodded. Men began to fill in the hole and I refused to look back, knowing my sanity would break if I did.

Afterwards I stood in front of his grave, looking at the bouquets of flowers that had been placed. I felt as though someone was playing with my hair but when I turned I saw nothing.

I looked back and smiled, tears appearing in my eyes.

"Stupid Colonel... Stupid Roy."

His voice seemed to drift around me.

_'But you still love me...'_

_

* * *

__Love knows no boundaries_

_Neither Time_

_Nor distance_

_Will ever make it fade if it is true_

_

* * *

_


End file.
